Autumn Scene
by Altoire
Summary: Akashi kembali ke Tokyo untuk mencari ingatannya tentang seseorang yang ia tahu berharga baginya. Berbagai potongan ingatan yang tak ia ketahui membuatnya frustasi. Membawanya ke SMA di mana ia bersekolah dulu dan bertemu dengan Ogiwara, seseorang yang membencinya di saat ia baru bertemu pertama kali. Mengatakan bahwa Akashi adalah seorang pembunuh. AkashixKuroko! , OgiwaraxKuroko!


**Tokyo, 2015**

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ —Akashi Seijuuro—itu tengah menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Ya, sudah tujuh tahun memang ia meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa mengunjunginya kembali. Tempat yang ia yakini menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang dirinya—siapa dirinya, terutama.

Manik _heterochrome_ miliknya memandang ke sekeliling. Mengamati setiap celah terselubung di sekitar bangunan yang ada di hadapannya, kalau-kalau ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia dapat mengingatnya. Namun rasanya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Entah karena apa ia merasakan sedikit tarikan di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya seperti tengah tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah tersenyum.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

 **Character: Kuroko. T, Akashi. S, Ogiwara. S, Kiseki no Sedai**

* * *

Tangannya mulai terangkat. Menyentuh pintu gerbang yang tertutup rapat sebelum menariknya mendekati gerendel yang terpasang di sana. Satu tangannya yang lain merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari sesuatu yang biasa disebut sebagai kunci. Baru saja ia berniat untuk membukanya, sampai—

"Seijuuro-sama?"

—satu suara melodius dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang terasa familiar untuknya menginterupsi. Menghentikan niat awalnya untuk membuka gerendel pintu itu.

Akashi segera melepaskan tangannya dari gerendel pintu. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap si penyapa. Manik _heterochrome_ -nya menatap tajam seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal seseorang itu atau tidak. Sedangkan wanita paruh baya—seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Akashi—itu tampak terkejut dan hampir tak percaya ketika melihat sosok Akashi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya tampak membulat sempurna sebelum buru-buru ia menggantinya dengan senyuman yang teduh.

"Araki... –san?" balas Akashi agak ragu apakah ia salah menyebutkan nama wanita di hadapannya atau tidak.

"Oh, sungguh. Seijuuro-sama, sudah lama sekali Anda tidak berkunjung kemari. Biar saya yang membukakan pintu untuk Seijuuro-sama," wanita yang dipanggil Araki-san itu langsung melangkah maju, membukakan pintu untuk Tuan Mudanya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan singkat lalu mengikuti Araki-san yang sudah berjalan masuk sambil menunggunya. Wanita itu bercerita tentang bagaimana keadaan mansion ini sekarang ketika Akashi sempat menanyakannya. Jujur saja, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan mansion miliknya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Bahkan meskipun ia sendiri yang bertanya, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang diberikan Araki-san padanya.

Masih dengan terus berjalan, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kedua manik _heterochrome_ itu terpaku pada sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter di sebelah kiri dari bangunan mansion itu. Sekelebat bayangan yang ia tidak mengerti apa namun ia yakini sebagai pecahan dari ingatannya lagi-lagi memasuki pikirannya kala ia menatap pohon itu. ia melihatnya lagi. Surai _baby blue_ entah milik siapa, senyum tipis yang terlihat tulus baginya, kulit putih porselen, serta semburat tipis berwarna merah muda di pipi milik orang itu. Samar-samar memang hingga ia tak dapat melhat bagaimana keseluruhan wajahnya. Tapi satu lagi hal yang ia yakini, ia harus mengingat orang itu. Ia merasa orang itu sangat penting untuknya. Lagipula karena sekelebat bayangan itulah yang membuatnya hampir gila akhir-akhir ini dan membuatnya mendatangi kembali kota ini—Tokyo.

Satu tangan Akashi menyentuh kepalanya. Rasa pusing dan mual itu mulai mengusik lagi. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia berhasil meredakan rasa pusing dan mual itu. Pandangannya mulai sedikit memburam. _Sial_ , batinnya.

"—juuro-sama! Seijuuro-sama! _Daijoubu desu ka_?" samar-samar Akashi dapat melihat wajah panik Araki-san di sampingnya.

"Seijuuro-sama! Wajah Anda pucat sekali! Ya Tuhan, bagaiamana ini?!" Araki-san tampak lebih panik lagi.

"Araki-san, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, bisa antarkan aku menuju ke kamarku?" Akashi berusaha kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

" _Hai'._ "

.

.

.

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Ah, Seichiro-sama."

 _"Araki? Ada apa?"_

"Seijuuro-sama..."

 _"Seijuuro? Apa yang terjadi pada Seijuuro?"_ suara di ujung telepon tampak tegang.

"Tadi Seijuuro-sama hampir pingsan sesaat setelah memasuki lingkungan mansion. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya ketika ia menatap pohon sakura di samping mansion."

 _"..."_ terdengar helaan naps berat dari ujung telepon sana. _"Pohon sakura ya... Pohon itu memang memberi banyak kenangan bagi Seijuuro. Lalu bagaimana? Sesuatu yang lain terjadi?"_

"Tidak ada lagi, Seichiro-sama. Seijuuro-sama hanya meminta saya untuk mengantar ke kamarnya. Seijuuro-sama sedang beristirahat di kamarnya sekarang. Apakah ada yang perlu saya lakukan, Seichiro-sama?"

 _"Ya. Awasi Seijuuro, Araki. Aku tak ingin ada hal buruk lagi yang menimpanya kali ini. Awasi dia. Dan jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi segera beritahu aku. Tentu kau tahu apa yang pernah terjadi padanya, bukan?"_

" _Hai'. Wakarimashita. Anoo..._ Seichiro-sama?"

 _"Ya?"_

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

 _"Apanya?"_

" Maksud saya... apa tidak apa-apa Seijuuro-sama berada di sini? Maaf, saya lancang."

 _"Ya... Dia membutuhkannya. Aku tahu itu. Dia sudah hampir gila selama ini. Bahkan berusaha untuk menghentikan hidupnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku tidak punya piihan lain selain membiarkannya mencari sendiri ingatannya itu."_

"Maafkan saya."

 _"Jagalah dia, Araki. Aku mempercayakannya padamu."_

"Tentu saya akan menjaganya, Seichiro-sama."

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tertutup itu mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang manik _crimson-gold_ yang indah. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk membiasakan berbagai cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ruangan ini terlihat berbeda. Tunggu, dimana ia sekarang?

Satu pemikiran mulai terlintas seiring dengan kesadaran miliknya yang mulai terkumpul. Ruangan ini memang bukan kamarnya yang berada di London, tetapi ini adalah kamarnya dulu. Kamarnya selama ia menjalani masa remajanya.

Akashi melirik ke samping kanannya, mencari-cari jam tangan miliknya yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di samping ranjang tempat ia tertidur tadi. Ia menatap jam itu sekilas lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke tempat semula. Sudah pukul tiga sore sekarang.

"Sudah dua jam ya," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Akashi mencoba bangun dari posisinya dengan perlahan. Satu tangannya memijat pelan keningnya, berusaha menetralisir rasa pusing yang masih bersarang di kepalanya—meskipun hanya sedikit. Satu tangannya yang lain lagi langsung meraih mantel yang ia lempar sembarangan di tepian ranjang. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik salah satu saku mantel yang ada lalu mengeluarkannya. Di tangannya kini sudah ada sebuah amplop berwarna putih yang sudah lumayan kusam. Akashi meraba pelan permukaan amplop itu kemudian membukanya, menampilkan secarik kertas yang dilipat apik beserta foto yang tanpa sengaja ikut tertarik keluar.

Akashi memasukkan kembali foto itu ke dalam amplop, lalu mengeluarkan lipatan kertas itu. Ia menghela napas panjang disertai dengan bisikan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya. Jemari ramping itu dengan perlahan mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu. Tulisan tangan rapi yang isinya sebenarnya sudah sangat dihafalnya di luar kepala kembali menyapanya kali ini. Akashi membaca tulisan itu lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia membaca surat itu. Desir rasa rindu kembali menerjang hatinya ketika matanya terus terfokus pada tulisan tangan itu. Rasa rindu yang ia bahkan tidak tahu ia tujukan pada siapa, yang ia tahu hanya ia saat ini sedang merindukan 'seseorang'.

.

.

 _Akashi-kun,_

 _Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu untuk pulang bersama hari ini. Okaa-san tiba-tiba datang menjemputku. Dan satu lagi, waktu itu kau meminta hadiah kelulusan padaku. Maafkan aku sekali lagi. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Akashi-kun, jadi aku hanya memberikan sebuah foto untuk kenangan. Memang itu hanya foto sekolah, jika tidak suka Akashi-kun boleh membuangnya. Terima kasih._

 _K.T._

.

.

Lagi. Rasa sakit itu kembali menerjang dadanya. Tidak. Bukan rasa sakit yang seperti itu. Rasa sakit yang lebih mirip seperti... Hampa? Sedih? Atau kekosongan? Mungkin. Ya mungkin memang seperti itu rasanya. Akashi mencengkeram kemeja yang dikenakannya. Ia menatap kertas itu lagi. Kertas yang ditemukannya satu tahun yang lalu ketika ia sedang merapikan kamarnya yang berada di London. Amplop itu tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja dari atas lemari ketika ia sedang menggeser lemari tersebut untuk memudahkannya mengambil bola basket yang ia selipkan di samping lemari.

Awalnya Akashi tidak begitu tertarik dengan amplop kusam itu. Sejujurnya ia memang tidak peduli dengan apa yang mungkin ada di dalam amplop tersebut, toh ia yakin amplop itu bukan miliknya karena ia merasa tak pernah memiliki amplop apalagi berkirim surat. Tetapi ketika ia hendak membuangnya, satu rasa penasaran menelusup ke relung hatinya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk membuang amplop itu dan membukanya.

Di dalam surat itu tidak tertulis dengan jelas siapa nama pengirim dan penerimanya. Tapi entah apa yang membuat Akashi yakin bahwa surat itu ditujukan untuknya—meskipun yang tertulis di surat itu hanya nama marganya. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Hanya tertulis inisial 'K.T.' di dalam surat itu. Tetapi ia yakin pasti ia amat mengenal si pengirim surat itu berikut dengan tulisan tangan yang sedikit berantakannya. Dan lagi, foto yang ikut terlampir di dalam amplop itu pun tidak cukup membantu. Membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan perutnya mual.

Tetapi ada satu hal lagi. Foto itu seolah berusaha membuka ingatannya yang terkubur. Sekelebat ingatan bahkan melintas di kepalanya meski tidak terlalu jelas. Ia melihat seseorang dalam ingatan itu. Seseorang dengan raut wajah datar, surai _baby blue_ , dan senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat jika tidak dilihat dengan teliti. Seseorang itu, ia tahu seseorang itu adalah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya sekaligus seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Seberarti apa, ia tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus mengingat orang itu agar ia dapat bernafas lagi—ya, kira-kira seperti itu.

Dan Akashi tahu satu hal lagi. Satu hal yang akan disembunyikan ayahnya jika ia tak melihat amplop itu beserta sekelebat kenangan yang dibawanya. Satu hal yang mungkin jika Akashi tak menyadarinya akan terus disembunyikan sang ayah sampai dibawa mati. Hal itu adalah fakta, fakta mengenai dirinya yang ternyata hilang ingatan. Ini pun sudah dikonfirmasioleh dokter ahli yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikunjunginya ketika di London. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa ia mengalami hilang ingatan sebagian akibat benturan yang mengenai kepalanya, beruntung penglihatannya tidak ikut lenyap.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

Waah maafkan Ryuu~

Gomenasai padahal fanfic yang dulu-dulu belum di update malah udah bikin fanfic lagi.

Gomenasai~ Ryuu kena WB sungguh u.u

Ini fanfic juga karena efek WB yang berkepanjangan (?)

Jangan lupa di review ya minna-sama ^^

Review kalian adalah kebahagiaan saya dan Akashi beserta Kurokonya :* /dirajam gunting/


End file.
